Tortured Imagination
by WitchesInTraining
Summary: SEQUEL TO ADFLICTATION LAIR: After his summer from hell, Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. He feels nothing but pain as he realizes that he can never be normal that he will never be anything more than a tabloid story to his classmates. Everything g
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! _

_Welcome to the first chapter of Tortured Imagination, sequel to Adflictation Lair. If you haven't read Adflictation Lair this will probably be a bit muffled but basically this is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He is not only suffering from being kidnapped and held captive last summer, but he is also dealing with his, what is in his mind, abnormality of being singled out and having the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_We really hope you enjoy this chapter and, even more importantly, this story._

_Tortured Imagination_

_By WitchesInTraining_

**Chapter 1: Freak**

_"Hello, Harry darling," a soft voice whispered into the raven-haired boy's ear. "Harry, it's time to wake up."_

_"Huh?" Harry's muffled voice uttered._

_"Harry, dear, wake up."_

_Harry's eyes flickered open, he found himself in Percy's old room with Mrs. Weasley smiling brightly at him. "Harry, hurry up now- it's time to leave."_

_"Um, leave where?" Harry asked, looking outside his window into the dark morning. _

_Mrs. Weasley let out a small giggle. "Harry, stop being silly- it's time to go to the Hogwarts Express."_

_"But-but it's too early to go," Harry said in confusion._

_"Just get dressed, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said in a slightly strained tone as she threw Harry a pair of pants and a shirt. "Meet me in the driveway in ten minutes- I already have you're luggage packed and ready."_

_Harry nodded his head silently as Mrs. Weasley shut the door quietly behind her. He quickly dressed in the clothes that Mrs. Weasley had selected, ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and hurried out the door to see a single, black car with Mrs. Weasley waiting to the side of it._

_"Hop in Harry, we don't have all day," Mrs. Weasley said sternly._

_Harry crawled into the backseat of the car and got himself situated as Mrs. Weasley did the same._

_"Where's Ron and Herm-"_

_"Shhh, don't ask questions Harry."_

_Harry looked taken-aback. Mrs. Weasley had never spoken like this to Harry. He turned to look out into the black-darkness as tears threatened to blind him._

_They sat in silence for what Harry thought was hours as he watched the dark pass him by._

_"Er- Mrs. Weasley?"__ Harry asked with a weak vouch of confidence._

_"What?" Mrs. Weasley nearly shouted in irritation._

_"I think we passed King's Cross Station a few miles back," Harry said after a gulp._

_To Harry's surprise Mrs. Weasley started to laugh quite wildly._

_"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry is asked in a mixture of confusion and fright._

_"Oh, you silly boy, we're not going to Hogwarts. We're taking you to a place where you belong. A place where we will never have to think of you again. Don't you get it? I'm sick of you- we all are. We want you gone- we never want to see you again."_

_Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared behind Mrs. Weasley, nodding their heads and shouting, "We hate you! We're sick of you!"_

_Harry's hand began to tremble, followed by his entire body. He felt his cheeks grow red as a tear burned down his face._

_"Oh look mum! He's crying! He's actually crying!" Ron shouted, pointing at Harry's face._

_Harry quickly turned himself toward the window. As he peered out it, the surroundings suddenly changed. He was now standing in a place of stone walls and torture devices placed all around him._

_"No- no! You can't do this to me! Please, Mrs. Weasley, Ron Hermione! Don't leave me here!" Harry screamed. "No!"_

_"Too late, Harry. You're already here- you made them hate you. You're just a worthless piece of nothingness, Harry. And I'm here now- I'm going to take good care of you," a smooth voice said. _

_Harry closed his eyes- he knew that voice. "M-Mum?"_

_"Yes, baby. I'm here," Harry dare not open his eyes incase it was a dream._

_"Mum? Please-please help me. I have to get out of here. Bellatrix, she- she'll be here soon."_

_"Shhh, dear, Bellatrix will not be coming. Let me see you're hand, baby-boy," Lily said, her voice traveling to Harry's ear._

_Harry held his hand out to his mother, wanting so bad for her to take it into her own. Lily smiled wickedly as she took his hand in hers._

_A sense of relief rolled over Harry as he felt her soft hand grasping his own. Her touch was motherly and filled with love at first but suddenly she squeezed his hand so hard that he could feel his bones crunching under her own. His eyes snapped open as he felt blood running down his arm._

_"Stop, mum! Please, stop! Just stop!"_

_A shrieking laugh escaped his mother's lips as she slowly evaporated into Bellatrix Lestrange._

_The laughter suddenly stopped and a deep silence filled the room. "It is coming," Bellatrix said in a sharply deep voice that was not her own. "You better be ready to die."_

Harry sat straight up, he could feel sweat dripping down his face and he was trembling immensely from fright and pain. Everything around him was pitch-dark and he scrambled to stand up. He felt liquid running from his hand and winced in pain as he tried to move it. Suddenly he felt vomit rising in his throat. He felt faint as he vomited over his lap and the floor.

"Somebody help!" he screamed. "Ron! Please! Where are you? Help! Ron!"

Ron scrambled into the room, Hermione and Neville right behind him. He quickly illuminated the room with the ceiling lights, revealing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

He winced when he saw mangled bits of blood and bone poking out from Harry's skin and fright in Harry's emerald eyes.

He ran over to his friend's side, quickly tearing a piece of cloth from his hand-me-down shirt to wrap Harry's hand in as Hermione quickly ran out of the room.

Harry breathed heavily, looking at his best friend.

"What happened?" Ron asked in concern.

"I-I-"

"I just walked in and I heard him screaming. It was horrible and I couldn't find the lights and I didn't know what to do so I ran to get you and I don't know what happened," Neville said in a quick breath, fear on his face as he watched Harry in concern.

Hermione hurriedly returned with a wet washcloth and immediately sat on the other side of Harry, dabbing the sweat from his forehead and vomit from his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"It was just- it was just another nightmare," Harry said quietly.

Ron nodded his head. "And how did this happen to your hand?"

"I-I don't know. It-it felt real. My head- I can't- it hurts," Harry whispered.

Ron nodded his head in understanding. "Neville, can you run and get us a first aid kit? We'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts for Madam Pomfrey to fully heal his hand but until then a few bandages should be okay."

Neville nodded his head and ran quickly from the room.

Ron checked out the compartment door to make sure Neville was gone and that nobody was listening before he turned around and asked, "so what happened?"

"It was different, you know, from the others. This wasn't any ordinary nightmare. I mean, I-I was _there _but she said something to me. It was something serious. It felt like a warning for some reason. But I just can't- I can't really remember. Something about death. It's just so muddled." Harry said quietly, cringing as Hermione pressed the wet cloth against his bleeding hand.

"I don't know what to say, Harry," she began, "Um, I think we should wait til we get back to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore. We'll take you to the hospital wing once we get there. You're going to be just fine."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine- just freaked me out a little more then I would want it to, is all," Harry said beginning to stand up. "I'm going to go use the laboratory."

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads. "Just be careful of that hand, Harry," Ron added.

Harry walked out of the compartment and took a deep breathe. _Harry pull yourself together_, he thought. _You can't be like his- not now._

Ron and Hermione's voices floated outside of the compartment to Harry.

"What do you make of it?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I-I just don't know. What could make Harry do that to himself?"

"His hand? I'm starting to think it wasn't him who did it. I mean, how?"

"I-I can't see him like this- in so much pain," Hermione said. Harry could hear a sob in her voice.

"Me either- I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. He's not ready to go school. I mean, what if this happens in the dormitory? It's bad enough that Neville knows something- what about Dean and Seamus? I mean, we understand and I think even Neville understands more then he's letting on, but the other guys- they'll think he's a-" Ron paused.

"A what?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a deep breath and whispered, "A freak."

I……………………………………..I

Harry groaned as he rolled over onto his side as he gripped the sides of his head. He felt like he had been trampled over by a bunch of raging hippogriffs over and over again.

_Wait-why was he in the hospital wing?_

Suddenly, visions of Hermione and Ron helping him to the hospital wing, Madame Pomprey mending his hand and giving him a potion invaded his mind.

"Ugh…" His head was hurting fit to burst. As far as he could remember his head never hurt like this…even after a vision. He almost felt like he was going to be sick again. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep like this.

Another sharp wave of pain penetrated through his head and he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, hoping to quell the pain. "Madam Pomfrey," he called as loud as his voice would allow him.

"MADAM POM-ugh..." It was no use, if she didn't hear him now he'd have to find a way to get her attention. The pain was making it incredibly hard to talk.

"Harry?" he heard a voice call, "Is something the matter? Are you awake?"

"M-my head, it really hurts…"

"Merlin, I gave you quite a big dose of Dreamless Sleep potion, I can't believe you woke up. Hang on dear, let me get some supplies."

Harry barely nodded in understanding. His hands were beginning to shake from the pain. _Please, please let the pain go away_, Harry thought to himself.

"Here we are, dear," said Madame Pomfrey, concerned.

She helped him pour a Pain Reliever potion down his throat as she dunked a washcloth in cold water and went to place it on his forehead. "Harry, dear, you're going to have to take your hands off of your head. Has the potion helped at all?"

"N-no….not really…"

"That's a good boy," she responded as she placed the cool washcloth on his forehead and over his eyes. "That's about all I can do for you now dear. It's quite strange that you've woken up given the dosage of Dreamless Sleep I gave you- that must be quite the headache."

"Uh huh, I- it's never hurt this bad…I don't know what's wrong."

"You're probably stressed dear. There you are, please try and get some sleep. How's your hand?"

"Better."

"Good, how did it happen again? Ron said that you fell? That must have been awful…"

"Oh…yeah...it was…" It was really hard to pay attention to what the matron was saying while he kept having shooting pains go through his head. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They left right after I gave you your potion dear. They said that they would be back tomorrow- said they had things they had to do."

"Oh." The fact that Ron and Hermione had left him alone hit him hard. They normally would stand around his bed the whole night to make sure he was okay.

Did they really want to be his friend or did they agree with everyone else-that he was just a bother and a freak?

Maybe he shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts. Maybe everything would be better if he was still with Bellatrix…

I………………………………………I

"Harry are you okay?"

"Gosh, Harry why didn't you ever tell us….we could have done something…"

"You were kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange? She's a Death Eater isn't she? I've heard she's the cousin of that traitor Sirius Black…"

"It says that you were abused….Harry? Harry? Can you hear us…."

"Sorry? What?"

Ron and Hermione had just came and gotten him from the hospital wing and brought him down into the Great Hall. He had a bottle of dreamless sleep potion in his pocket "Just in case," Madam Pomfrey had said with a warning of the addictive nature of such a substance. As he sat down, hundreds of people literally swarmed around him, asking him questions, making sure he was okay-it was driving him mad. The remnants of his headache from last night was still in the back of his mind and the noise of everyone was starting to make it come back.

Harry lifted his head up to stare at all the people that were surrounding him. "S-sorry, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Right," someone answered amongst the crowd, "We'll give you some space, Harry." And everyone left, save for Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, goodness Harry, we are so sorry. We didn't know that they were going to do that. Really-"

"It's okay, 'Mione, really." But deep down, it wasn't. He didn't want his whole school knowing what had happened to him in Adflictation Lair, he also didn't want them to know what his childhood had been like-it was all supposed to be a secret, he was never going to tell anyone.

"Honestly Ronald, you could have warned me…maybe you should of even told people to not hoard him like that, honestly!"

"How was I supposed to know? I'm not a seer. What do you expect? For me to walk down here, yell at them and tell them not to talk to Harry? Honestly- women, sometimes!"

"You infuriate me Ronald! You are so thick…."

Harry, deciding that it was best not to join in on their conversation, grabbed himself a bowl of porridge and began eating, hoping it would upset his stomach so he could go back to the hospital wing.

"Oh, Harry I almost forgot! Here's your schedule, McGonagall said that I should give it to you," said Hermione as she cheerfully handed him the piece of paper.

Harry's eyes quickly scanned the schedule, when suddenly something met his eye. "Wait, this has to be wrong. It says that Snape is the new DADA teacher. That can't be right…"

Hermione looked desperately at Ron who only gave her a shrug of the shoulder. "Yeah, about that, Harry. We kind of forgot to tell you, they mentioned it at the feast last night. Dumbledore finally decided to let Snape teach his favourite class," replied Ron sadly.

"NO! What the hell does Dumbledore think he's doing? Snape- he's-he's a murderer! He-he killed Lupin! What, this- this isn't- He can't possible."

"Shhh, Harry, please," Hermione hushed, "people will hear."

"Well let them bloody well hear!" Harry shouted. "That Snape killed-"

"Hello, Harry, I thought you might want to see…my collection," said a dreamy voice into his ear as a pile of magazines and newspapers were tossed right in front of Harry, making the table shake.

"C-Collection of what?"

"Of articles about you silly!" cried the voice that could only be distinguished as Luna's.

"W-what are they of?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

"About you, and the abuse you had to go through and the torture. I've got every, single one that you were in this summer. I've decided to come up with my very own Harry Potter collection. This is wonderful," sighed Luna, her eyes glassing over.

Harry swallowed thickly. There had to be at least fifty magazines with his picture on it. Everyone had to know about how weak he was and how he couldn't defend himself against a muggle.

"Oh…"

"Don't you think it's lovely, Harry?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

"Hmm…actually I have to get to class…" he replied as he quickly stood up. His knees were shaking with rage and embarrassment and he tried to grab his bag from underneath the table.

"Right, Luna, we have Defense. We'll talk to you later. Good luck with your collection," replied Hermione sweetly.

"Mental, that one is," whispered Ron.

"You're telling me," answered Hermione.

Harry hesitated before he walked into the room for Defense, knowing that Professor Snape would be in there. "I can't- I won't do this," he said sternly.

"Harry, you have to!" Hermione said urgently.

"Why? Why do I have to do this?" Harry asked in sarcasm.

"Because Harry, if you don't do this- if you don't face him- he wins! DO you really want that?" Ron said.

"Why is it that everyone seems so easy to forget that he killed Lupin? Why is it that nobody seems to be able to face reality? He killed him!" Harry screamed.

Hermione turned red as she said. "Harry listen to me. We believe you- we do, but there was a lot of stuff going on that night at the hospital- it could have been anyone-"

"But it wasn't! It was him!"

"Harry- please, please just go in. If you don't, people will wonder…"

"Let them wonder- it can't get any worse then it already is!"

"Harry, please, just go in, please," Hermione said a tear gleaming in her eye.

Harry saw how upset he was making Hermione and reluctantly allowed himself to be led into Snape's classroom.

He took a sit between Ron and Hermione as he looked around. Snape had really changed the place around, it looked different- eviler, in Harry's opinion.

Harry sat in deafening silence- a silence abnormal to Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly a door from the backroom banged open, making Harry jump up in his seat. Snape came striding in, his robes billowing behind him.

"I want you to do the work on the board as said! Do by the end of class! NO EXCUSES!"

Everyone hurriedly dug into their bags to grab their books, parchments and quills to start the work- everyone besides Harry.

Harry sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, his breath dangerously deep.

Snape surveyed his class, his eyes lingering on Harry. "Mr. Potter, is it my understanding that you are refusing to do the work that I have assigned to you?"

The entire class's attention turned towards the two. "You're understanding is correct." Harry said with utter hatred in his voice.

"And you are willing to except any consequences that may befall you for not doing this work?"

Harry snorted in rebellion. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Silence fell throughout the room, as the two enemies stared in hatred at each other.

"50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, his mouth twitching in delight. "Now get back to work!" The class around Harry resumed as he sat still.

Suddenly a book slammed in front of Harry, making him jump slightly. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy lowering himself to his own ear.

Harry could feel Draco's hot breath as he whispered. "Hey, Potter, I heard that Auntie Bella had her way with you."

Harry felt himself tense up, and pulled back immediately. "Get the hell away from me," he said with pure hatred ringing in his voice.

Draco winked as he walked back to his chair wearing a small smile.

_Had her way with me…_

_No…he couldn't…he didn't…_

Looking at either side of him, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione didn't even notice the confrontation with Draco, all too intent on their work.

Harry's tears burned in his eyes. What did people actually know? What had those magazines and newspaper hold?

Why did everything always have to go wrong for him? His life was truly falling apart.

I…………………………………….I

"Hey Harry, can you pass my quill? I'm going to get started on that foot long essay on the cornilius spell that Snape assigned," Hermione said, as she sat with Ron and Harry at a table in the Gryffindor common room that night.

Harry simply stared at the fireplace.

"Ah, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry said coming out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, a-a quill. Here you go."

Hermione shot Ron a concerned glance.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked as casual as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said quickly.

"Are- are you sure? Cause you seem to be a little-"

"Look, Ron, I'm fine," Harry said sternly.

Hermione shuddered at Harry's harsh tone as Ron stood up.

"Okay, now I know something is bothering you," he said just as severely.

Harry paused, a hint of anger in his eyes. "I'm fine. This is the end of this conversation- as a matter of fact we're not even having this conversation now. I'm fine and I'm going to bed," Harry finished as he swept up all of his books and started walking up the stairs to his dormitory."

"Harry, wait!" Ron shouted as everyone in the common room, starting to notice their argument, turned towards them.

Harry quickly whipped around on the staircase. "Don't you get it Ron? I'm fine!"

"Well, you're not acting fine!" Ron yelled back.

"Yeah," Harry said with a snort, "I'm as fine as any _freak_ could be," he finished calmly.

Ron stared at Harry as he turned around and walked the rest of the way up the stairwell.

When he reached his room he threw his books onto his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of dreamless sleep potion from his sock drawer. He remembered Madam Pomfrey's warning about drinking too much. _Well, it's only two nights_, he thought to himself.

He slightly smiled to himself as he uncorked the bottle. "Well, here's to," he thought for a second as a tear entered his eye, "Here's to hopefully never, ever having to feel again. To being numb forever…"

**A/N**_: Okay- we know what you're thinking- total rip off of HBP with the whole Snape being the Defense teacher but honest to God we had already decided that before the book ever came out! We were like AH! We considered not putting it in our story but it was too important to the plot to exclude. Just so you know…_

_For anyone who has not yet heard, review responses have been banned from this site but don't worry! We've figured out an AWESOME solution. We have a Yahoo! Group (the link is in our bio) and every week we are going to be posting our review responses there. Since this is the first chapter, there are no responses yet but just wait til next week!_

_We hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Unshed Emotions

_sneaks in_

_Hey there! Yes, we know we have taken forever and a decade to get this chapter up! But do not worry we are back on track and ready to finish this sequel. We actually have every single chapter planned out so every week we are just going to write our scenes. Be on the look out for a chapter once a weekend. _

_We do hope you enjoy this chapter!_

I………………..I

**Chapter Two: Unshed Emotions**

It was not out of the ordinary for Ron to be woken up by one of his roommates on a school day. He always had a knack for sleeping in late, only to be found hastily rushing to get to his class in the morning. It was to his surprise to wake up and find Harry still asleep. Harry was normally the first person to wake up. Deep down this left a twinge of concern in Ron's stomach.

Ron decided to let Harry sleep in more as he got ready for the day. Merely because he knew that they hadn't gone to bed on good terms and he knew that he would have to apologize for it. Harry wasn't one to get mad for simple reasons, but Ron had motive to believe that Harry had overheard what he had mentioned to Hermione on the train the other day- that he had a reason to believe people were going to start to assume that he was nothing but a _freak._

He finished tying his shoe as he gave another glance at Harry, who still seemed to be deep in sleep. He would have to do what he had been stressing the whole time getting ready-waking Harry up. He wished he could let Harry sleep as much as possible as it was clear that it was what Harry needed. He walked over to Harry, calling his name.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Harry didn't move.

Walking closer to Harry's bed, Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder intent on trying to shake him awake. This gesture caused Harry to tense up and jerk awake. His eyes frantically surveying his surroundings.

"Hey, mate. You gotta get up. Classes are about to start. You okay?" Harry's bright emerald eyes landed on Ron.

"Yeah, sorry, I-I just didn't think it was you for a moment there," he muttered as he slowly got up, training his eyes off of Ron. He felt a blush rise up on his cheeks. He couldn't seem to face him, after everything that he had said to him last night.

Just as Harry was about to stand up, Ron stood in front of him-it was now or never. They couldn't go through the whole day without talking about what had gone on last night.

"Hey, Harry, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I really shouldn't have done that, it's just that I'm your best friend and I want to make sure that you're okay. When you act sad or angry I want to know why and I want to fix it."

Harry looked up at Ron, his eyes brimming with unshed emotions. "I'm fine, Ron. I-I just had a bad day, is all. Really," he lied.

Ron took a deep breath. "But, last night," he paused, "you mentioned something about being a freak. Where did you get that idea?"

Harry's breath hitched at the question, his eyes averted momentarily to the ground. "Um...I dunno. I just thought that maybe, you know, with all that-that's happened that people would start considering me a freak. I d-"

"You heard me didn't you?" Ron interrupted, his mood lowering considerately. He felt as though he had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Harry had heard him the other day, on the train when he had been talking to Hermione and he knew it. Harry had heard him mention that he had thought people were going to think him a freak. Why did he have to say it then? Why did he even think such a thing?

Harry tensed up. "Um, no, I don't know what you're talking about…" he mumbled as he pushed Ron out of his way and started making his way towards the bathroom.

Out of pure anger at himself, Ron grabbed Harry's wrist to stop him from walking any farther. "Don't lie to me, Harry!" he hissed.

Harry pulled his wrist out of Ron's grip. "What does it matter to you anyways? Even if I did hear what you said, you obviously meant it. Don't try and tell me that you regret what you said or that you really didn't mean it. Well, you know what Ron, I am a _freak _and I know it. There's no use trying to tell people something if it isn't true. So is that it then? You think that people are going to think I'm a freak now? Huh?"

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

Harry held his hand up in defense. "Ron," he said in a strained voice, "my uncle told me a fair share amount of times that I'm a freak, so I'm pretty damn well use to it now. I-I just can't believe that you think-God, I mean I try to believe everyone when they tell me I'm not, but you, my own best friend, thinks that I am one or becoming one. It's hard to believe anyone anymore."

"I don't think you're a freak Harry. I-I just mentioned to H-Hermione that I thought that with everything going on with you people-people might assume it, but that doesn't mean, even the tiniest bit, that I think, or anyone else for that matter, thinks you are a freak."

Harry glared at Ron. "So _everything _that happened to me during the summer or at all for that matter is what makes me a freak? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Harry please, just stop. Stop thinking these things. I can't argue with you anymore, it's not good for you. I mean, I don't think you're a freak-nor does Hermione, Fred, George, anyone. We all love you."

"Don't you dare tell me that someone loves me, Ron. Stop telling me things that aren't true because you want me to feel better." And with that Harry walked away from Ron, slamming the door to the bathroom with a loud bang.

I……………………….I

Ron walked down the stairs from waking up Harry, his head slightly hanging.

Hermione peaked at him from behind one of the big, cushy chairs in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. She smiled encouragingly as she asked, "How did it go?"

Ron plopped into the chair next to her. "Not as well as I would have hoped," he said with a sigh.

Ginny glanced up from a book she was reading. She was lying on the floor, soaking in the heat from the fire. "Is there something wrong with Harry?" she asked with concern.

Ron shook his head. "He's just been through so much. I mean I was there for a few days and that was nothing compared to what Harry had to go through. I saw some of the stuff she did to him. I-" Ron paused, a strange look in his eye, "I honestly do not know how he got through it all."

Ginny sighed, "Maybe I should go talk to him. She said standing up, her book falling to the ground.

Ron walked over and picked it up, grabbing her wrist as she attempted to go up the stairs to Harry's dorm. "No! I don't think that's a good idea. Harry doesn't want to talk about it, that'll just bring back the memories. What Harry needs," Ron paused in thought, "What Harry needs right now is time."

Ginny looked at him reluctantly, "Fine, Ron, if that's what you think is best for him," she said coldly, as she turned around and walked out of the common room.

Ron returned to his seat next to Hermione. "You know, I'm really starting to get sick of her."

"She just cares about Harry is all," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Yes, everybody cares about Harry- they just don't care about what he wants. He wants to be left alone," Ron said a red flare slightly rising in his cheeks.

"Maybe what Harry wants and what Harry needs is completely different," Hermione said simply.

"You don't think I know that?" Ron snapped. "I'm trying Hermione, I really am. It's just- he won't let anyone, not even me, his best friend…"

There was a slight pause. Hermione reached for Ron's hand and took it in her own. Ron slightly flinched and blushed.

"Hermione-"

"Ron, listen, I really wanted to talk to you about…" Hermione slightly paused, trying to read Ron's face, "…talk to you about us."

Ron sat there for a moment. "What do you mean by _us_?"

"It's been a few months now, and I-I miss you and being with you," Hermione said.

Ron smiled softly at her. "I love you, you know that right?"

Hermione nodded her head, her bushy hair moving ever so slightly.

"There's only one thing that I want more than to be with you and that is Harry to understand that I will always be there for him. I- _we_- can't risk losing his trust again."

Hermione sat quietly for a moment. "It could be different this time. We could take things slower." She sat up in her chair and leaned toward Ron and whispered, "No one would have to know."

Ron smiled, "Come here," he said as he looked lovingly into her eyes. Hermione got up from her seat and snuggled next to Ron in his comfy chair. Ron gently guided her head to his heart, kissing the top of her bushy head. "You see Hermione? We are together. No matter what, I will always love you."

"It's just- it's not the same," she said quietly, tears silently leaking from her eyes.

Ron stroked Hermione's hair. "I've been thinking about this as well and I've been waiting for the right moment to give you this," he said as he maneuvered his hand into his pocket.

Hermione picked her head up from Ron's chest. "What is it?" she asked.

Ron opened up a small jewelry box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an emerald jewel. "This was my grandmother's a long time ago. She gave it to my mother to give to me when I was ready to give it to a girl I loved more then life itself. I asked my mom for it right before we left the Burrow. It's a promise ring. It means you have and will always have my heart, whether we are together or apart."

Hermione silently stared at the small ring, tears flooding her cheeks. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"May I put it on you?" Ron asked.

Hermione silently shook her head.

Ron pushed it onto her right index finger. "I love you."

Hermione smiled through all of her tears. "I love you too Ronald Weasley."

I…………………….I

Harry always hated getting into arguments with his friends. It constantly made him worry afterwards that they would figure out that the fights weren't worth it and that they wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. He hated himself for thinking like that, but he couldn't help it.

He was now standing in the Owlery, mostly to stay away from Ron, but he also didn't want to go down to the Great Hall and have everyone stare at him and whisper behind his back. It was better up here, away from everyone where he could think and be alone. He could always get something to eat later on. He wasn't that hungry anyways.

Not wanting to be late for class, Harry forced himself to tear his eyes away from the view that he had been looking at for the past ten minutes. He didn't want to be late to his first Potions class. He was quite anxious to see who this new teacher was. Harry hoped it was someone far nicer than Snape. He placed his hands in the pocket of his pants, trying to keep them warm and he carefully started to make his way out of the Owlery.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone was calling his name frantically. He looked up cautiously only to be met eye to eye with Ginny, who was making her way hastily up the stairs.

"Ginny, something wrong?" he asked softly.

"Well, kind of. I-oh here," she stopped to hand him a few pieces of toast that were covered up with a napkin, "I-I noticed that you weren't at breakfast, thought you might be hungry."

Harry smiled at Ginny as he took the offered food. "Thanks. I just couldn't go down there, you know? Not now."

"Yeah, yeah of course, I understand. But, well, I was going to- I came up here to talk to you. I-are you alright?"

Harry stopped eating his toast and looked at Ginny with a semi-annoyed looked but with a hint of amusement hidden behind his bright emerald eyes. "I really should be charging people a galleon every time they ask me that. I would become rich really fast."

Ginny's face fell. "Oh. I didn't mean it to annoy you, I just- well, this morning Ron came down in a right foul mood. He said that you two got in an argument. I wanted to go up and see if you were okay, but he said that you just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Just please, don't tell Ron."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, I won't."

For some reason he actually was happy that Ginny had worried about him so much that she had to ask him in person if he was alright. Any other person, he would have been annoyed, probably even snapped back at them commenting that he _was_ fine and that they should 'mind their own business.' He couldn't do that to Ginny, not when she was looking so nice right now, standing there, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, though. I just-it's hard for me to be back here. Everyone is acting like I'm someone different- like they never knew me before, well, everything. I mean, just because all of that stuff that happened to me during the summer-that doesn't mean I'm someone different, does it? Why are they acting like that?" For some bizarre reason, talking to Ginny didn't make him shake from fear or nervousness. She almost calmed him in a way.

Ginny felt her heart break. She hated it when people made Harry feel unwanted or horrible about himself. "Truthfully, Harry? I don't know. Most people are mean and cruel. They don't know you, but they still put up false pretences about you. They shouldn't do that; they shouldn't be saying anything or staring at you like you're someone different-at least not until they have talked to you. They don't know you." She knew that some of what she said would make Harry feel worse and some of it would make him feel better, but he needed to know the truth. She hated when people would lie to him to make him feel better, only to have him find out the truth. It was worse that way, she thought.

"I don't know. It seems like sometimes even the people who know me the most don't know me at all," Harry said quietly.

"Ron and Hermione are just trying to help. Don't even think about it. Just hang out with your friends and don't let them bother you."

"Well, I'll try that, then," he concluded. Surprisingly this short conversation he had with Ginny made him feel better than he had felt since he had arrived here. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, with her face flushed from the cold, her shiny red hair blowing in the wind. He didn't want to say this to Ginny, but he couldn't understand where these hidden feelings were coming from. He was trying to convince himself that it was just because she was Ron's little sister. But, something deep inside him made Harry doubt this entirely.

I………………I

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their first Potions class with the new professor.

"What do you think he will be like?" Ron asked staring down at his class schedule. Next to Potions, the professor's name read as Edward Lurtz.

"_Lurtz_," Hermione shuddered, "It's such a dreadful name."

"I don't give a crap what his name is. Anyone is better than that murderer. And now, imagine, Dumbledore making him the professor of my favorite class! He's horrible. I've decided to drop it," Harry said bitterly.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "Harry, you can't drop Defense, you need those skills!" Hermione said.

"I don't need anything that Snape would teach me. I'm done," Harry said as they entered a classroom on the second floor. Potion's was no longer to be held in the gloomy dungeons under Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry took their seats across the room from the Slytherin's. They each pulled out a copy of their text books, and sat quietly. A small sense of anxiety rising every moment they waited to meet their new professor.

A door at the front of the room swung open. A young man walked in, Harry supposed he couldn't be more than thirty.

"I am Professor Lurtz, and you are my class," he said as if no one knew. "You are to do everything that I say without question and if you do this, I imagine we will get along quite famously. And what I say now is that every person is to sit with a member of the opposite house. Gryffindor's pair up with Slytherin's."

Every student sat still, Harry could feel a tension rise beyond the high ceiling of the classroom.

"But Professor-" Draco began to argue.

"What is your name?" Professor Lurtz barked.

"Draco Malfoy."

Lurtz stared down at the class list he held in his hand and smiled smugly. "Draco Malfoy, you will be paired up with Mr. Harry Potter and you will sit right here in front of my desk."

Harry's heart sank as his jaw dropped to the floor. "But professor, you can't-"

"Did I not make myself clear?" Lurtz said calmly.

Rage built up in Harry's chest, he could feel the eyes of the whole class on him and Draco as they both walked to the front of the classroom. As the two adversaries took seats next to each other, their eyes met, both full of hatred. Draco gave Harry a quick wink as he took his place at the front of the classroom.

"Now everyone else follow suit!"

There was a large scuffle for everyone to find a seat. Most sat with people they had never met before, others were stuck with those they hated most. Hermione sat sulking next to Pansy Parkinson, while Ron sat next to a boy who Harry had never met before.

"Now that's better, isn't it? I won't tolerate any house discrimination in here." Lurtz said with a bright smile on his face. "Now today we are going to do some work with an herb called Illinova. Who can tell me what Illinova can be used for?"

Hermione quickly raised her hand. "Yes, you in the back- stand up, tell me your name and the use of the plant."

Hermione quickly rose to her feet. "My name is Hermione Granger. Illinova can be put into a serum that will heal most muggle illnesses."

Professor Lurtz smiled broadly. "Great job, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I've talked to Professor Snape and it seems that he has-"

Harry shuddered as he heard Snape's name. He had been in the class for less then ten minutes and he already hated it. _Why does Dumbledore always have to be a fool when picking teachers for Hogwarts?_ Harry thought to himself. _Why is it that he always chooses professors that hate me? And now I have to sit next to Draco. What did he mean yesterday anyway? 'Auntie Bella had her way with you.' Does he know how far she went? It's probably just talk. _

Harry sat in deep thought for several moments, pretending to listen to the professor. Every once in a while Lurtz would turn to the blackboard and write something. Every time he did this, Harry noticed that the Slytherin's would start giggling. Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on. At one point, Harry caught a glimpse of something being passed from Slytherin to Slytherin.

_What the hell is that? _Harry wondered. Suddenly something hit the back of his neck and he whipped around. He saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. He looked around to see who had thrown the offensive piece of paper but was interrupted by Lurtz yelling at him to pay attention.

Gradually more Gryffindor's started to figure out that something was going on with the Slytherin's. Harry desperately looked at Hermione and Ron, both of whom shook their heads no that they didn't know what was going on. Harry tried to ignore the giggling but by this point, many more Slytherin's had joined in on the joke. Harry was lost and confused. Every few moments he would catch a quick glimpse at what the Slytherin's were laughing about, though never long enough to decipher what it was.

Harry couldn't help but blush with the thought that they were laughing at him. _Why hasn't Lurtz noticed yet?_ Harry thought. Another piece of paper went whizzing through the air and hit Harry on the back of his head. He once again whipped around to find all the Slytherin's giving him a rude gesture and laughing at him. Hermione and Ron sat there lost and confused, trying to make the Slytherin's stop gesturing.

Suddenly, Malfoy caught the object that had been passed around the room and slammed it loudly on Harry's desk. Professor Lurtz turned around from the blackboard angrily. "Mr. Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class! Mr. Potter?" Lurtz stared down at Harry who was staring, horrified at a picture of himself on the cover of _Witch Weekly_. His face was filled with bruises and blood; his clothes were nothing but rags. He was staring at a picture of himself screaming- it was a picture of himself in Adflictation Lair.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, admiring yourself, are you? Well then I'm sure then you won't mind if I read a piece of this to the class," Lurtz said with a wicked smile as the Slytherin's whooped and cheered. The Gryffindor's still looked lost.

"This article is entitled, _Harry Potter: Inside the Tortured Boy Who Lived,_" Professor Lurtz read slowly to the class. A look of understanding dawned on the Gryffindor's faces; Harry looked horrified as Lurtz continued to read. "The life of Harry Potter has been nothing short of a fairy tale story, one that we all have heard several times. Young boy defeats dark lord, goes to Hogwarts, meets girl of his dreams, Hermione Granger, and lives happily ever after."

Harry could feel his ears grow red.

"Unfortunately, we have all been misled about what goes on in this young boy's life. After Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in an attack that ended both his parent's lives, he was shipped off to his muggle relatives where he endured years of both physical and mental abuse-"

"STOP!" Harry screamed, sweat forming on his brow as his face grew red.

"Mr. Potter, are you not enjoying this?" Professor Lurtz asked.

"Please, just stop," Harry said desperately.

Professor Lurtz smiled; Harry saw something wicked twitch in the grin. "In a juicy twist of events, Harry's muggle aunt, Petunia Dursley, and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, both died in a fatal car accident."

Hermione stood up, "Please, professor! Stop it! Can't you see that it's bothering him?" she screamed, tears flooding down her face. "Please just leave him alone!"

The Slytherin's were all jeering and laughing at Harry, he could feel tears enter his eyes. He stood up from his chair.

"While at a muggle hospital, waiting for treatment for injuries caused by his uncle and the car accident, a group of death eaters attacked. A group of trained Aurors and wizards showed up just in the nick of time to save Potter. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to save Harry's friend and companion, werewolf Remus Lupin…"

Lurtz's voice and all of the laughing died down as a tear fell down Harry's cheek. He stood there in shock. The look on Lupin's face as Snape murdered him resonated in his mind. _I should have done something- I could of saved him. I'm such a moron! _

Harry felt more tears tremble down his cheeks. He turned quickly and ran out the class. The laughs of the Slytherin's exploding even louder. Ron and Hermione turned to follow him out the room but the door slammed in their faces.

The two slowly turned to face their professor, hatred for the man present on both of their faces. "I think Mr. Potter wants to be alone right now," Lurtz said with a smirk.

Ron's face burned with anger as Hermione's words crept back into his brain- m_aybe what Harry wants and what Harry needs is completely different._

I…………………………….I

Harry ran to the outside grounds. He didn't know where he was running to, he just wanted to get away. He ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There he sat down against the trunk of a tree and rested his head back. The shade felt nice in comparison to the sweat on his forehead.

He just sat there for a few moments, his brain unable to think- his brain not wanting to think. He still had tears on his face, which were now mixed with the beads of nervous sweat. He couldn't comprehend why anyone would hate him that much. He didn't understand why someone would go through so much trouble to make him feel terrible.

Harry heard a twig crack close to him in the forest. His eyes snapped open and he quickly searched for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. He laid his head once again against the tree, this time keeping his eyes wide open.

His ears perked up as he heard what sounded like whispering. _What is going on?_ he thought.

Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, a group of about fifteen people jumped out from different spots of the forest. Reporters ran wildly up to Harry, notepads in hand.

"Harry, what is your reaction to the rumor that Bellatrix has taken another young boy captive?" one reporter asked

"Have you recovered from both the emotional and physical scars that torture has left you?" asked another.

"What about the claims that the Ministry has made that they are going to get custody of you?"

"Did Ms. Granger leave you after seeing how torn up you were after Adflictation Lair or is she sticking by your side?"

Harry's head pounded. He quickly placed his hands over his ears as he tried to elbow his way through the crowd but they resisted his attempts to get out.

"Harry, please comment on the accusation that Bellatrix sexually abused you in Adflictation Lair."

"Harry, do you feel that you will ever truly recover from the abuse you endured for years on end with your uncle?"

Suddenly, Harry felt someone grab his wrist and quickly pull him from the crowd of reporters. He looked up to see Ginny Weasley yelling at him to run to the castle as she cast a quick spell on the group of reporters to stall them.

Harry and Ginny ran quickly as the reporters unfroze from their momentary curse and started to follow them.

The two teenagers found their way quickly to the castle.

"Quick, in here," Ginny said to Harry as she pulled him inside a coat closet and slammed the door shut.

The two pressed their ears against the door and listened for the discouraged reporters to disperse.

"Thanks for that," Harry whispered.

"No problem," Ginny said with a small smile.

There was a slight pause before Harry asked "How did you find me?"

Ginny laughed. "It wasn't hard. I was in the forest anyway and I heard this massive commotion. I just had to follow the voices."

Harry's face contorted in a look of confusion. "You were in the Forbidden Forest? Why?"

"Oh, I was, um, ya know, just looking for, um, a p-plant for Herbology," Ginny scrambled for an excuse.

Harry gave her a suspicious look but before he could say anything Ginny whispered, "I think they're gone now."

Harry and Ginny climbed out of the coat closet, silently closing the door behind them. They turned to see the confused faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Um…" Ron stammered. "Mate, what are you doing in a closet with my sister?"

"Oh! No! It's not like that-" Harry tried to explain.

"Wait, no, I decided I don't want to know," Ron said.

"Ron, I swear-"

"Harry, please, just don't-"

"There was a group of reporters-"

Hermione and Ginny grinned silently at each other as they followed Ron and Harry back to the Gryffindor common room.

I………………………………I

_Hope you enjoyed it. We won't be writing author notes anymore because of the policy and new system at So if you review when you are logged in or have your email we will definitely reply to you!_

_Next chapter will be out next weekend!_


	3. Revelations

_Here is chapter three, we do hope you enjoy! It will, hopefully, answer some of your questions! _

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

I………………..I

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

"I am so bored," Harry whispered to Ron, rolling his eyes as Professor Flitwick demonstrated how to open a door with wandless magic.

"The key is to concentrate extremely hard on what you are doing," the professor said in a high, squeaky voice. Ron looked fascinated.

Harry rolled his eyes, and looked over at Hermione, who was dangerously scribbling away notes. Harry found it hard to concentrate this year on classes; they just didn't seem to matter much anymore. He had completely dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts, much to Professor McGonagall's dislike, and had 'accidentally' sprained his ankle, broken his arm, gotten knocked in the head with a flying book, and poked himself in the eye with a knitting needle coincidently right before every Potion's class. On his way to see the Nurse, he couldn't help thinking that he would rather see Madam Pomfrey's face any day then have to look at the sneering smile of Lurtz.

Harry drifted out of his thoughts as Professor Flitwick called his name.

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked slightly stunned.

"I was hoping you might come and demonstrate how to open a door with wandless magic," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Er… sure," Harry answered unconfidently. He hadn't been paying attention.

He slowly walked to the front of the classroom, prepared for embarrassment. He stood in front of the door and stared at it.

"Now remember, Mr. Potter, the key is concentration," Professor Flitwick chimed in.

Harry stared at the door, concentrating as hard as he could. Suddenly, the door swung open.

Harry smiled smugly to himself. Professor Flitwick patted Harry on the back for a job well done and the classroom erupted into cheers. The cheers suddenly turned into laughter as Luna Lovegood walked in.

"It wasn't Potter and his wandless magic!" Seamus shouted above the laughter. "It was Lovegood!"

Harry slightly blushed, but joined in with the laughter of the rest of the class at his own mistake. Luna, unshaken from the laughter, walked over to Flitwick and handed him a piece of paper. Flitwick, in turn walked over to Harry, whispering in his ear that he was immediately requested to be in Dumbledore's office. Harry nodded his head and ran back to his seat where he gathered his bag, his quill, and his wand, while mouthing silently to Ron's and Hermione's curious faces "Dumbledore."

They nodded their heads and quickly mouthed their goodbyes as Harry ran out the door. He met up in the hallway with Luna.

Luna smiled brightly at Harry and asked, "What were they laughing about?"

"It was just a mistake, no big deal," Harry said.

Luna shrugged, "I'm sorry for asking. It just seems to me that you get laughed at a lot."

Harry's face immediately burned. "No, it wasn't like that."

Luna smiled, "Of course not. I'm heading this way so I'll see you later."

"Bye," Harry slightly growled. What Luna said was mean but Harry couldn't help but think it true. He _was_ laughed at a lot.

Harry found his way to Dumbledore's office, whispered the password _cherry-pops_, and entered the room.

Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk. "Hello, Mr. Potter, welcome."

Harry slightly paused, "What can I do for you?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I was hoping you might come with me to an extremely important Order of the Phoenix meeting."

"Me, sir? Are you sure?" Harry asked, he was never allowed to attend the Order meetings.

"Yes, of course, seeing as we will be discussing you, I would like you to be there," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Harry nodded in understanding.

"But before we go, I would like to return this to you," Dumbledore said as he handed Harry a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Harry ripped open the package to find an old photo album. It was in fact, the photo album which contained pictures of his mother and her sister when they were young. Dumbledore had asked to borrow it when Harry was still in St. Mungo's recovering from his wounds from Adflictation Lair.

Harry slightly gasped as he saw it. "In all honesty, professor, I had forgotten all about this. Thank you for giving it back to me."

Dumbledore smiled, "It is no problem at all."

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry began, "What did you need to use it for?"

Dumbledore's smile slightly faded. "Nearly everything of value was destroyed in Godric's Hollow after Voldemort's attack. The precious objects, such as this, which did survive contain special magic embedded within them. It's not always obvious what that magic is, so I wanted to observe this object for a while- try and figure out its power."

There was a momentary pause, while Harry waited for Dumbledore to continue. "And…" Harry said slightly annoyed, "Did you find out what it was?"

"No," Dumbledore answered shortly, a glimmer in his eyes. "I believe it is time that we are off."

Harry raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by the older man sitting in front of him. "Okay sir, if you insist," Harry said, silently whispering a spell to shrink the album and then placing it in his pocket.

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "We are going to travel by floo powder to the Burrow. I'll follow you."

Harry walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. As the flames turned to green, he staggered into them, shouting clearly, "the Burrow!"

He never liked the feeling of traveling by floo powder, but his dislike for it had grown immensely ever since the night in the muggle hospital. He could scarcely remember the look on Lupin's face as he shoved him into the fireplace. That was the night Lupin was murdered by Snape- one of the worst nights in Harry's history.

Harry fell onto the Burrow's kitchen floor and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley's feather duster magically sweeping the soot off of his cloak. Mrs. Weasley ran to him, smothering him with kisses and questions.

"How are you? Have you had anything to eat? How has your term been going? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, I'm fine on all accounts Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered quickly as Dumbledore walked gracefully through the fireplace.

"Is everyone already here?" Dumbledore asked Molly.

"Oh yes, I think we are only waiting on Minerva."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, she will be late due to classes, but I think the meeting should commence. I can fill her in later."

Dumbledore walked into the living room, followed by Molly and Harry. Harry looked around; there were only a few people in the room.

"Where is the rest of the Order?" Harry whispered to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently and whispered back, "This is an extremely exclusive meeting. Only core members are here."

Harry saw Tonks standing in a corner speaking with Kingsley and Moody. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley walked over to a small group standing on the other side of the room. Harry's mouth dropped. Next to Mr. Weasley, to Harry's shock, stood Professor Edward Lurtz.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Harry, come over here- I want you to meet someone."

To Harry's amazement, his feet actually started walking toward the professor he hated. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Mr. Weasley pointed at the man next to him. "Harry, this is-"

"I know who he is!" Harry said indignantly.

Professor Lurtz smiled gently. "Listen Harry, I think we've started off on the very wrong foot."

"Oh, really? What would possibly make you think that?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No, Harry, listen to me-" Mr. Weasley began. Harry cut him off.

"Do you know what he did? He read an article about me to the entire class! He let the Slytherins mock me!" Harry shouted. The entire Order's eyes were now focused on Harry.

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "Harry, he only did that because I told him to."

Harry's head snapped to Dumbledore. Hurt filled his eyes. "You _told_ him to? Why?"

"Harry, Professor Lurtz works first and foremost for the Order, but he is also Professor Snape's friend," Dumbledore said.

Harry's mouth gaped. "Yes, and I can see why. Both of them enjoy the same sport- making Harry as miserable as possible."

Lurtz slightly chuckled. "Harry, I certainly did not enjoy making you miserable but it's simply imperative that Snape trusts me. You see, we went to Hogwarts together. He was a few years older then I was and much more skilled in Potions. I just couldn't seem to get anything right so he offered to tutor me. After many tutoring sessions we became friends. And after a few years we became best friends. He shared with me some of his deepest secrets and I knew that his love for the Dark Arts was growing rapidly. Then one day, my greatest fear for my best friend came true- Severus became a Death Eater. I immediately requested a work transfer to a different country before Severus asked me to become one as well."

Harry looked at him sharply, "So what? You're not a Death Eater- why do I care?"

"Harry, when Remus died," Dumbledore paused as Harry cringed, "you made accusations regarding Professor Snape as the murderer. That is when I contacted Professor Lurtz and I explained to him the situation. He served as a foreign spy for the Order many years ago but had never told Severus this."

"Dumbledore knew that Snape would jump at the opportunity to be the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher under the condition that he finds a competent Potion's teacher to replace him," Lurtz said.

"So, wait," Harry asked, his face softening slightly. "Snape requested you to be the new Potion's teacher because he had tutored you back at Hogwarts."

"Correct," Dumbledore answered. "Just as we expected. This, of course, enabled us to bring Professor Lurtz into the mix."

"But why would he matter so much?" Harry asked, his face growing stony again.

"Harry, you forget that Severus and Edward were best friends," Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"We are hoping that he will once again open up to Professor Lurtz about whether or not he is traitorous," Dumbledore said simply.

"But Harry, in order to do that, you have to understand that we have to reconnect and I still have to gain his trust back. We have to find common ground. Unfortunately, as you said before Severus certainly does love to make you miserable…" Lurtz's voice drifted off.

Harry's face grew solemn. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. You intend to put me through hell just because Snape likes it."

"Well in a summation, yes," Lurtz answered.

Harry blinked slowly and turned to Dumbledore, "And you expect me to accept this? As if I already haven't been through enough!"

"Harry, this could be key in proving Snape's innocence or treachery," Dumbledore said pleadingly. "Don't you want to know if it was he who truly killed Lupin?"

"I ALREADY KNOW IT WAS HE WHO KILLED LUPIN! Remember, I was there- I saw it with my own two eyes," Harry screamed, slightly sarcastically.

"Harry, please-" Dumbledore began.

"Fine! Whatever!" Harry said, turning his back to the old man as he walked over to the settee and sitting down. "But just so you know- I think you suck at picking teachers."

There was a momentary pause as the Order members awkwardly stood, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well," Lurtz finally said with a smile on his face. "Now that we've gotten that all cleared up I better get back to Hogwarts. I've got a class to teach in fifteen minutes."

Lurtz walked over to a coat-hanger and grabbed his jacket and a grey hat. He walked toward the door, pausing in front of Harry. "And you, I expect to see you in my class promptly at 7 PM for detention Monday afternoon. You have missed way too many classes the last few days," Lurtz said with a wink as he left. Harry found it hard determining whether or not he was serious.

"Everyone, please do take a seat," Mrs. Weasley said. "The meeting is about to begin."

There was a small shuffle of chairs and feet as everyone rushed to find a seat. Professor McGonagall walked in looking simply furious. She was muttering something about first years as she took a seat on a bench next to Mrs. Weasley.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room became silent. "We have many things on the agenda to discuss today, but first and foremost I want to discuss Bellatrix Lestrange and the reason why she took Harry to Adflictation Lair."

There was a murmur of agreement among the members. "Albus, you mentioned vaguely before about a key or something," Kingsley threw in.

"Yes. What Voldemort is just dying to get a hold of is the key to how Harry is ultimately going to destroy him. The night Lily and James Potter died they placed a spell on young Harry. Lily was most gifted in charms, and was able to place the key in Harry, knowing that it would come into play sometime in the future."

"Do you know what the key is?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Then Harry- Harry must know," Moody said matter-of-factly.

"No, I do not believe Harry knows," Dumbledore said. "I don't even believe that Lily and James, themselves, knew. They called upon magic in itself to give their son the power- they didn't know what the power was."

"Well, I don't understand," Molly said vaguely.

"How are we supposed to find out what the power is?" Tonks asked.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry must find it within himself."

Harry's head was reeling. How was he supposed to be able to do that?

"Um… how?" Harry asked simply.

Dumbledore smiled. "I do not know that either. It might reveal itself in due time or you might have to do some soul searching. Bellatrix obviously thought she could torture it out of you, but fortunately for you, I do not think that putting you through anymore pain would help us find the answer."

Harry's mouth twitched into a small grin. His mother's kind face filled his mind. _Where did you put it, mum? Where did you put it? _

I………………………….I

It was well past midnight when Harry stepped foot in Hogwarts again. The Order members had discussed different theories, strategies, and news for hours and Harry was ready to drop.

Harry was now on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, his body slowly making its way up the long stairwell. His mind was still trying to absorb all the information from earlier that night. Among some of the larger topics discussed, was the possible attempts by the Ministry to get custody of Harry. Dumbledore said that Harry was safe as long as he was at school, but come summer time they would have to be prepared for a long legal battle.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a slow, drawling voice sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want Draco?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just want to taunt you a little bit Harry Pothead," Malfoy mocked.

"Please, Draco, just save it for another time," Harry said walking past the blonde-haired boy.

Draco smiled devilishly. "Tell me Potter. Did your boyfriend, Weasel, get jealous when he found out what you did with Auntie Bella?"

A shiver ran down Harry's spine.

"What did you say?" Harry asked coldly as he turned around to face Draco.

"Was Auntie Bella your _first_?" Draco said with a sneer.

"I-I-I don't know wh-what you're talk-"

"Oh sure you don't," Draco said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed.

"Mr. Potter!" another voice sounded from the darkness. "What could you possibly be shouting about at this time of night?"

Snape walked out from behind a suit of armor.

Harry sighed. This couldn't get any worse.

"And speaking about this time of night, what are you doing out and about after twelve?" Snape asked seemingly eagerly.

"I just got back from Dumbledore's office," Harry answered simply. "And now I am going to bed."

Harry walked past Snape.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, Harry turned around to face him. "50 points from Gryffindor for shouting, 50 points from Gryffindor for being out past midnight, another 50 points from Gryffindor for skipping my past four class periods and detention with me Monday night at 7 PM for being such an ignorant arse."

Harry looked at Snape straight in the eye. "I will not be attending your class any more, you can see McGonagall about the details. I will also not be joining you for detention on Monday, as I already have detention with Mr. Lurtz. Goodnight- hope you go to hell."

And with that Harry left without another word, before Snape could take away any more points.

I………………………….I

Harry sighed as he sat down on one of the huge, red chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione joining him. It had almost been a full day since the Order meeting and Harry still had yet to talk to Ron and Hermione about what had happened.

"So, what did Dumbledore want?" asked Hermione. He hadn't even told them that he had gone to an actual Order meeting.

"He wanted me to go to an Order meeting."

Hermione's face lit up as Ron's turned in a deep frown, making Harry think that he may be a bit jealous.

"What did they talk about there?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, for starters you won't believe who I saw there- Professor Lurtz."

"Lurtz was there?" Ron asked shock evident on his face.

"Yeah, come to find out he doesn't really want to _torture_ me. He's only doing it because of Snape. They are apparently friends and he wants to keep up this like front that he hates me or something. Complete bullshit if you ask me but whatever. I-" Harry was interrupted as Ginny came running down the stairs, calling his name.

"Harry? Harry? Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Um, no-no," Harry stuttered, "Is there something you want?"

Ginny blushed as she walked closer to Harry. "Well, um actually I've been meaning to show you something. Alone."

"Oh, like now?" Harry asked. What could Ginny have to show to only him?

"I-If you can?"

"Sure. Hey, sorry guys. I'll finish telling you everything when I get back. Is that okay?" he asked Ron and Hermione as he went to stand up.

"Of course, Harry," replied Hermione with a smile, as Ron looked suspiciously at the two.

Harry smiled his thanks and he followed Ginny out of the Common Room.

"So where are we going?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um…no. It's just that this has been a secret I've had for a while, but I kind of need help and I knew that you would be the only person that I could go to…I trust you."

"You trust me?" he asked semi-aghast.

Ginny smiled, pulling her red hair behind her ears. "Of course, Harry. You would never betray someone-even if they were your enemy and you promised them you wouldn't."

Harry just smiled at Ginny's slight comment. For some reason it made him extremely happy that Ginny felt that way about him.

"So, what is this that you are showing me exactly? Where is it?"

"Oh, it's outside. Just-I kind of would you say…found it? Let's hurry, though looks like it might start to rain."

Harry kept silent as he followed Ginny out the front doors of the big castle and down a hill that led to the forest, which she stopped abruptly in front of.

"Okay, please whatever you do just don't freak out. Really, I haven't gotten hurt…yet."

"Alright, you're kind of freaking me out now, Ginny. What do you have?"

"Well, I was just walking around the lake one day when I found her," she pulled back a branch in front of a tree only to reveal what looked like a wolf. Not an ordinary wolf. Harry knew what a wolf looked like from some of the picture books that Dudley used to have, and this looked slightly different. Its fur was glittering silver, and its eyes shimmered gold.

"Is this a wolf?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. It sure looks like one, but it definitely has some magical powers. I found it wounded near here and couldn't just leave it. I've been trying to mend it back to health but I need some help. She also looks like she's pregnant. Will you help me, Harry? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" she looked downright desperate.

"Ginny, there wouldn't be anything I'd rather do," he said sincerely as he looked into her face, her brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Oh, thanks so much Harry. Really, don't worry, she's not harmful or anything she can barely move."

Suddenly, thunder sounded in the distance making both Harry and Ginny look up. Rain began to fall soon afterwards.

"Looks like we weren't fast enough," Harry laughed. He felt that he didn't have to put up a front with Ginny-he could be whoever he wanted to be and she would still like him.

Harry averted his eyes from the rain to look at Ginny who was in turn looking intently at the wolf. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but since the day that she had met him up in the Owerly he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Without really think about it, Harry reached out and placed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Ginny's face back behind her ear, causing her to look up at him with shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I'm…"

"Shhh…Harry...it's alright, really. It was sweet," she grabbed his trembling hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Sweet?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, very sweet. You don't have to apologize for it."

They both stood there, even though it was raining. The downpour, to them, didn't much matter anymore.

I……………………………..I

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to you all who reviewed! They mean so much to us! _

_Next chapter will be posted this weekend!_


	4. Sanctuary Abandoned

Hey guys!

We've been doing quite well with our updates haven't we? Welcome to our fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Four: Sanctuary Abandoned**

Time seemed to fly past. It was now October, a week before Halloween. Homework had started to pile up, classes seemed to be getting longer, but somehow Harry and Ginny had found time to visit their wolf friend. Seeing as the wolf was pregnant, Harry and Ginny had decided to let Hagrid in on the secret. Hagrid had been more then happy to keep the wolf a secret and helped deliver three extremely strange looking wolflets.

Harry adored the time he spent with Ginny. He found her fun and energetic. One minute they could be joking around and the next, Harry could be telling her his life secrets. He had also started to open up to Ron and Hermione. He found it difficult, he almost dared to think that it would be too much for them to handle, but in the end, it felt like more of a relief then a burden.

Under Dumbledore's request, Harry had started attending Order meetings every few weeks. This was in part to keep Harry up to date on current situations, but Harry knew that this idea had stemmed from him quitting Defense Against the Dark Arts. In order to give Harry practice, different people from the Order would take him to the kitchen of the Weasley's house and teach him different spells and techniques.

Right now he stood with Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry, what is wrong with you tonight?" Tonks scolded. Harry had just been on the receiving end of one of her stupefying curses. She walked over to him, and held out her wand. "I'm only going to un-stupefy you if you stop acting like an idiot. Promise?"

Harry couldn't move, but his eyes spoke for him. There was a flash of red light and his body unfroze.

"I'm sorry," Harry said standing up with Tonks' help. "I'm just so tired of doing the same thing over and over again."

"Look, I know this can be irritating, but it simply has to be done. It's important," Tonks said as she walked over to the sink and poured Harry a glass of water.

Harry gratefully took the water and smiled. "I just can't seem to think straight."

Tonks sighed. "It's alright. Just clear your head and let's get ready."

Harry put the glass down and walked to the other side of the room. He pointed his wand at Tonks; she did the same.

"Harry! Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice sounded from the living room. Harry's mind gave a little leap. The two of them walked to the room, Lurtz was just walking out. He tipped his hat to Harry and said with a slightly shaky voice, "Detention, Harry, tomorrow night."

Harry nodded his head in compliance. He didn't mind detention with Professor Lurtz, it was actually quite fun. Lurtz acted like a jerk to him in class, constantly giving him detention and making the Slytherins laugh at Harry's expense, but during the time alone with the teacher Harry was showered with candy and treats.

Harry walked into the room, Dumbledore stood up from a stiff-looking chair in the corner. "Harry, why don't we take a walk outside?" he asked.

Harry followed Dumbledore outside. The solemn mood made Harry slightly nervous.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding old. "Lurtz came unexpectedly to the meeting. He had news about Snape."

Harry waited with baited breath.

"Severus revealed earlier this afternoon that he was a death eater. He told Professor Lurtz that he had killed Lupin and asked Lurtz to join…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

Harry stared out into the Weasley's back yard. The sky was dark and the stars seemed to shine brighter then ever.

A grin crept onto Harry mouth. "He's guilty," Harry whispered.

"I was wrong, Harry. It's my fault that Remus is gone," Dumbledore said, his twinkle leaving his eye. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know how to express that."

Harry didn't say anything, he simply kept looking at the stars.

"It's not safe Harry. It's not safe anymore at Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice sounded strained. "Please, just make sure that you are with someone at all time, make sure you are in the sight of a professor at all time."

Harry turned his head from the stars and looked at Dumbledore. "What will happen to him?"

"He will be tried and sent to Azkaban like the rest of them," Dumbledore answered.

"He deserves worse," Harry said as anger filled his face. "He deserves to go to hell."

"I know, Harry, I know…"

I……………………….I

It was beginning to seem like a routine after every dinner. He either had detention with Professor Snape or Professor Lurtz.

His detention with Lurtz weren't really detentions. The first detention, Lurtz had sat him down and apologized profusely for the pain and embarrassment he had (and would have to) put Harry through. Harry deep down was still a bit hurt that someone who was supposed to like him would still put him through such pain, but then the constant reminder that this was a war filtered through his mind and the hurt went away-for a while.

Surprisingly, Harry had started to form a bond with Lurtz. They would talk about school and Professor Lurtz would help Harry with some of the homework that was troubling him.

"Good Evening, Harry," sounded Professor Lurtz as Harry walked in, placing his bag next to a desk, where he took a seat.

"Evening," responded Harry as he started to take out his Transfiguration homework which was due the next day.

"How have you been, Harry," asked Professor Lurtz, sensing something was wrong with the young boy.

"Um...fine," responded Harry as he scribbled something on his paper.

"Nothing wrong, then?"

At this comment Harry looked up. "Um, no, not really."

Harry sat there awkwardly for a few moments. "I-I just had a question that I've been thinking about. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No, I don't mind, Harry. What is it?"

"Well, you know that last Order meeting we had? The one where you told everyone about Snape? Well, aren't you just a little scared that he will find out that you have told everyone who he really is? And then, you know, you might g-get hurt?"

A haunting look overtook the Professor's eyes. "Well, of course I am Harry. But in some situations- sometimes, Harry, you may know this now or not. But sometimes good is more important than the consequences."

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean."

Harry sat there awkwardly for a few more minutes scribbling away at his homework. He looked up to find Lurtz staring down at him. "You want the truth?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it. Is it really worth Sirius, Lupin, my parents, the Dursley's, Mrs. Figg, everyone?" Harry whispered.

Lurtz smiled at him. "That is something that you have to find within your heart Harry."

"It's funny but I'm afraid that Snape might do something to you or one of my friends. He knows my worst fear."

"What is your worst fear?"

Harry stared down at his feet. "For someone I love to die."

"What about you?" Lurtz asked.

"What about me?"

"You don't care about death?" Lurtz looked at Harry intently.

Harry snorted. "Get real, professor; Harry Potter was born to die."

"We're all born to die," Lurtz said quietly. "Harry, don't let him bother you. Just go on with your life."

"Good advice, Professor," Harry laughed.

"I always give good advice to my students. Well, it seems that you've served a long enough detention. Go enjoy your dinner!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Professor. See you later."

I…………………………I

Harry walked into the Great Hall, intent on a large dinner. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting with Neville waving at him. He walked over to them and sat down on the bench next to Neville and started grabbing at different foods.

He was just reaching for the mashed potatoes when he noticed that both Ron and Hermione were doing homework.

"What's that?" He asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Defense- Snape has put us overboard on homework."

Harry raised his eyebrow, he hadn't told Ron and Hermione about Snape yet. He looked over at Neville. "You don't have any Defense homework?"

Neville blushed. "I-I'm not in Defense anymore…"

Harry's mouth slightly dropped. "Why not?"

"Well, after I saw you drop, I guess- I guess, ya know…" Neville's voice trailed off.

Hermione shot him a look that said clearly 'look what kind of example you are.' Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, Neville, if you want some tips in Defense, I know that Dumbledore's Army isn't around anymore, but maybe we could practice sometime together."

Hermione made a small, annoyed sound out of the back of her throat. Ron shot her a dangerous glare that Harry couldn't help but notice.

"What?" Harry asked irritably.

"Harry, you wouldn't have to practice on your own time if you simply hadn't of dropped the class in the first place," Hermione said, slightly angry.

Harry simply stared at her. "Come again?"

"It's just that Ronald and I have been talking-"

"Whoa- leave me out of this," Ron intruded.

"Fine! Apparently I have been talking with myself and I think that you should rejoin Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione finished.

Harry snorted, "Oh do you now?" he asked sarcastically. "And why is that?"

Hermione leaned in. "Harry, it's not doing you any good to just sit here. You need to be learning things. Snape actually has some pretty interesting stuff to teach- you could learn a lot."

Harry stood from his seat. "Excuse me? There is nothing that treacherous son-of-a-bitch could teach me!"

Hermione stood up as well "Harry, please, just open your eyes-"

"Open my eyes? Open _your _eyes! SNAPE IS A MURDERER!"

Harry could feel every person's eyes on the back of his head. His breath was seething.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Hermione whispered.

Harry glared at her as he tore away from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron following behind him, leaving the rest of the students behind them to whisper amongst themselves.

Harry walked out the front doors, toward the Great Lake. He stood staring out at the peaceful lake as Ron and Hermione caught up with him.

They stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Ron said angrily at Hermione.

Both Hermione's and Harry's heads snapped toward the redheaded boy. "What?" Hermione shot back.

"You-you just don't know when to shut up! Bloody hell, it's none of your business what Harry decides to do. And you know what? I bloody believe him! Snape is a god damn murderer and I'm dropping his class too!"

Hermione gawked at Ron. Harry simply stared. He couldn't recount one time since summer that Ron had taken his side over Hermione's. They always seemed to be united against him.

Hermione took in a deep breath, she seemed like she was trying not to cry. "I-I was just trying to help," she said quietly.

Harry's face softened. "Hermione," he said gently, "sometimes, you just can't help."

Hermione's face burned with tears and Harry took her hand in his own. He took a deep breath, "When I was in Adflictation Lair, I had never felt so abandoned in my life. I was so mad that Dumbledore wasn't there to save me. I mean, if he couldn't save me, then who could?" Harry's eyes began to leak. "But then there you guys were. Even before Dumbledore came, you did. You saved my life."

Hermione's breath was shaky; Ron looked up from where he stood.

Harry took a step back from Hermione, releasing her hand. "I never- I never thanked you guys for saving my life."

Ron smiled. "Harry, you mean that?"

"Thank you," Harry said, his voice shaken. The words had come from his heart.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "H-Harry? You know that we couldn't live without you. You know that right?

Harry smiled gently, decidedly not answering the question.

"Harry," Ron said sternly. "You know that we love you more than anyone else on this earth?"

Harry didn't quite know what to say.

"Do you?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

Hermione smiled. "Do you wanna go back inside now and maybe just talk a bit?"

Harry sighed. "If it's alright with you I think I'll just hang out here for a while. I think I need to be alone."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but Ron put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's alright mate. We'll be waiting inside when you need us."

Harry smiled and waved them off. He sat down next to a tree to watch the sunset over the mysterious lake.

I………………………………I

The dimming sunset had slowly faded and now Harry was left in complete darkness. Using a wand had soon got too tiresome, so he decided to just sit in the dark.

He didn't want to admit to it, not even to himself, but being in the complete dark was starting to make him incredibly anxious. Dumbledore's warning about Snape rang clearly in his ears but it was either stay outside and brave the darkness or go back inside and have to talk to Ron and Hermione (which he didn't think he could deal with right now.)

He was now, sitting next to Silver (which Ginny had recently named the wolf), leaning up against the tree, watching the newborn wolves who were snuggled up to their mother, trying to stay as warm as possible. It brought a smile to Harry's face as he thought about how much healthier the wolf looked. Ginny and him guessed that Silver would be up and running in a short time.

"I knew you would be here," a calm voice said as Harry jumped up at the sound of her voice, "Don't think you can try to get past me, Potter."

"Oh, no. I wasn't trying to ignore you, Ginny. Just-just Ron and Hermione."

Even in the dark Harry could see a small smile form on her face, "Yeah, I know they told me all about it. Surprised? They are scared that you went out and did something stupid. So I told them I would come looking for you."

"Seems like you found me, then."

"I did. First place I looked too. I should be given props. How's she doing?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Harry, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you know me too well, then. This is getting out of hand, Ginny. People aren't supposed to know me at _all_," he joked as he gave her a quick glance. "She's doing pretty well. Her babies are looking healthy, which is good because I was worried that they would be sick because of the bad health Silver was in."

"Well, they seem to be doing fine right now. Hopefully, they will be able to grow up and defend themselves in the forest. It's strange though, that this type of wolf creature was in the woods. I wonder what else could be hidden back there," Ginny wondered as she looked into the inky black of the forest behind them.

"Me too." Harry said.

The two sat quietly for a few moments, simply looking into the darkness. "We should probably get go-"

"-Hey what's that?" Harry asked as he saw a silver glitter coming near them in the sky.

"I don't know it looks-looks. "The silver glitter soon came into better view, which Ginny could now recognize, "like a fairy."

Ginny could now see the fairy clearly. Its wings were a light purple color with a look like glitter was tossed on them. It's body was a dark purple color and it's eyes were the same color. The fairy suddenly stopped right in front of Ginny.

"Oh, look-" said Ginny, a dreamy sound in her voice, "look how pretty it is. I think-I wonder where it's from?"

"Ginny?" asked Harry, confusion etched in his voice. What was going on with her? She was definitely not acting like herself.

Suddenly, Ginny stood up, her eyes following every move that the fairy made. "Harry, Harry look at it. It's so beautiful. I think it wants to show me something; we should go and see what it wants. It might be in trouble."

"Ginny, I don't think that's a good idea. I think maybe we should get back inside Hogwarts. You don't know what that fairy could be." Harry stood up and tried to pull her to the direction of the castle.

"Get off of me, Harry. I'm going after it. It-it needs help." Ginny, with all of her effort, pushed away Harry's hands and, before Harry could stop her, she took off in a run after the fairy.

"Ginny! Ginny! Get back here! Stop, you don't know what you're doing. Ginny!"

And in a blink of an eye, Ginny was gone.

"GINNY, WAIT!"

I……………………………..I

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated! wink, wink


End file.
